


Underdrawing- Art

by BlitheFool



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Frottage, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: Fan art for spunknbite's fic, Underdrawing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	Underdrawing- Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spunknbite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunknbite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Underdrawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896737) by [spunknbite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunknbite/pseuds/spunknbite). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> I decided to colour this one but it seemed appropriate to keep the underdrawing :)


End file.
